


Coma

by Airspritegal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Sad, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Jack is awake just beneath the surface of his consciousness, just for a short while.





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this previously, long before the coma storyline. This was originally written with anti and Jackieboy as its main characters but now it fits Jack so much better. Enjoy.

He couldn't move, couldn't see. He knew that he was… Somewhere and he felt something solid at his back but that was it. His limbs felt too heavy to lift, eyes glued shut. He could hear someone screaming something, their voice far away. Was it a man, or a woman yelling? He couldn't tell. We're they screaming his name? What was his name anyway? He had to have one… Didn't he? Everyone had a name… But he didn't know if he was even anyone. Maybe he didn't have one after all. 

The person? The… Voice? It was louder now, words almost understandable. It was definitely yelling a name… Right? He still didn't know if it was his own name. Had it always been this hard to breathe? Was he even breathing before? He had to be or else he wouldn't have noticed a change, right? The voice changed now, louder and saying something new. 

What? Wake up? 

Why would he need to wake up? He was awake! Wasn't he? 

He was sure he was. But even so, he was tired. Maybe sleeping would clear this all away… Make the voice stop yelling, besides, it was getting even harder to breathe now. And god, they were still yelling! No. No he did not want to wake up! 

Now the voice was too loud, almost directly before him. Stop screaming! He didn't want to wake up! He was awake, but he wanted to sleep. He was so tired now.

Thank God… They stopped yelling. Were they whispering now?

Why did he feel droplets on his face? Was he outside? Had it started to rain? He could figure that out later, now… Now he was going to sleep.


End file.
